Gyarados's Bellow
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Ash y Misty siguen sus aventuras en solitario. Tras varios días vagando por un cálido bosque, salen de él para encontrarse en una estepa siberiana nada alentadora. Se deciden a cruzarlo pero no volverán a ser los mismos cuando terminen su viaje. Tal vez prefieran no ser los mismos. One Shot


Ash y Misty llegaron al final del bosque encontrándose con una extensión de hielo infinita. Un paramo helado donde el viento arrastraba en bucles perfectos los cristales de hielo creando numerosos brillos continuos. Emitían destellos como si de señales de un lejano pueblo se tratasen. Era bello y desolador a partes iguales. Pikachu se refugió rápidamente entre los pliegues del anorak de Ash debido al repentino y lacerante frio. El cambio brusco entre la mediana calidez del interior del bosque y la frialdad más propia de latitudes más norteñas hizo que ambos entrenadores diesen un paso atrás, como golpeados por una fuerza invisible.

- Podríamos rodearlo, pero nos llevaría demasiado tiempo. – Dijo Ash levantándose el cuello del jersey para abrigarse. Miraba en ambas direcciones y la línea de arboles se perdía en el horizonte junto a la extensa estepa que se desarrollaba a su lado.

- Tendremos que atravesar por el centro, nos queda poca comida espero que no tardemos más de unos días o estaremos en problemas. – Repuso Misty mirando la cola de Pikachu que no paraba de moverse debido al frio que sentía el ratón eléctrico. Decidida dio el primer paso para internarse en las heladas llanuras que les aguardaban.

Avanzaban con paso lento atravesando la tierra baldía, el viento soplaba con fuerza en su contra, como enfurecido por atreverse a invadir sus dominios congelados, donde el blanco era el único color reinante. Al cabo de las horas un ruido fuerte pero corto empezó a escucharse por encima del rabioso silbido del viento. Se quedaron quietos unos minutos sin volver a escuchar ese sonido que les acompañaba. Al volver a ponerse en marcha, el sonido se reanudo.

Ash se agacho, poniéndose de cuclillas sobre el suelo cubierto de una niebla densa que se arremolinaba y a la que el viento no parecía afectar. Agito sus manos sobre ella para desvelar el suelo que se encontraba debajo. Esta se alejo molesta de su lugar, bajo ella se escondía una placa de hielo traslucida que dejaba ver la negrura de un lago helado bajo su fina superficie acristalada. La capa solidificada de agua empezaba a agrietarse bajo sus pies y a su alrededor como si de pronto al estar allí parados una fuerza invisible ejerciera presión sobre ella.

Un graznido hirió los tímpanos de Ash cuando un Articuno surgió de la nada lanzándose sobre ellos. Saltaron justo a tiempo para evitar las garras y el pico de aquel pokemon legendario. Ash durante el vuelo interpuso su cuerpo entre Misty y el lago de hielo. El crujido y los chasquidos se hicieron más fuerte cuando el cuerpo de Ash chocó contra el suelo levantando astillas de hielo.

Ash miró con ansia y preocupación el amasijo de tela que era Misty, el abrigo la había engullido con el golpe pero estaba bien. Suspiro aliviado, levantándose para enfrentarse a la rapaz azul que volvía pero no pudo ni llegar a tocar sus pokeballs. De pronto, el suelo estallo en una bola de hielo y agua negra como la tinta que los empapo a ambos volviéndolos a lanzar lejos.

Un rugido gutural y primigenio eclipsó la agudeza torturadora del chillido del ave. Misty vio cientos de escamas color zafiro moverse a una velocidad pasmosa hacia arriba desde el hielo. Un Gyarados descomunal, el más grande que hubieran visto en sus aventuras, se alzaba majestuoso más de cien metros en el aire. La boca, provista de afilados dientes, se mantenía abierta y expectante. La criatura marina miraba con atención su objetivo alado mientras este olvidaba a los humanos y se fijaba en su nuevo rival.

El cielo se oscureció, Ash y Misty sintieron un vacio repentino en el estomago justo antes de ver dos bolas brillantes creciendo en la boca de ambas bestias. Se iba haciendo cada vez más y más grande en el caso del Gyarados como si quisiera competir contra el poderío de un Sol oculto tras las nubes. En el caso del Articuno parecía hacerse más pequeña y brillante por momentos.

En un momento dado pareció que el mundo se detenía en el instante que ambos Pokemons lanzaban sus ataques. Como si de un cañón de energía se tratase, la furia dragón de Gyarados se expandió en dirección a su objetivo que se mantenía estático mientras veía como su propio ataque se dirigía en dirección contraria y en trayectoria de colisión con el ataque del Gyarados.

La realidad se plegó sobre sí misma en el punto donde ambos ataques se encontraron. Un punto de extrema brillantez y al mismo tiempo parecía absoluta negrura como si absorbiese todo y a todos los que allí se encontraran. Un segundo transcurrió hasta que esa anomalía colapso provocando una explosión de tal magnitud que borro las nubes del cielo despejándolo por completo. El Sol de nuevo en su absoluto poderío hirió con su luz y calor a ambos contrincantes haciéndoles huir como si les hiriera si mera visión o presencia.

Ash y Misty no perdieron el tiempo y corrieron lejos de ese desastre, viendo a lo lejos las luces y reflejos de los edificios de un pueblecito. Corrieron sin parar, ni echar la vista atrás por temor a que aquellos pokemons les persiguieran como premio de consolación ante su truncado duelo. Los minutos pasaban y sus pulmones les ardían con cada bocanada de aire, sus piernas fallaban haciéndoles tropezar y empezaban a perder su vista. Comenzaron a ir más lentamente, hasta ir a un paso más adecuado para no acabar teniendo que ir a un hospital. Misty miraba fijamente hacia delante mientras Ash la miraba a ella y al suelo, pasaba de una a otro de forma tan paulatina que Misty no se dio cuenta de lo que su compañero hacia hasta pasada una hora.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ash? – Le preguntó, hablando por primera vez desde que abandonasen el bosque horas atrás, tal vez días.

- Hemos estado a punto de morir, Misty. Eso es lo que me pasa.

- Pero estamos vivos, eso es lo que importa. – Le cortó Misty temiendo que Ash se derrumbara allí mismo producto del Shock que ella misma estaba conteniendo a causa del miedo.

- He estado a punto de perderte, Misty. – Siguió Ash sin pensar o prestar atención, pareciera que no se hubiese percatado de haber sido interrumpido. – Me he dado cuenta de una cosa ahora, Misty.

- ¿De qué? – Preguntó para hacerle hablar y por pura curiosidad.

- No sé qué haría si te perdiera. Moriría de pura tristeza, estoy seguro. La soledad me carcomería por dentro hasta no dejar de mi salvo un cascaron vacio sin sentimientos ni fuerzas para seguir viviendo. ¿De qué me sirve ahora mismo vivir aventuras con la mujer que amo si ella no lo sabe? Dime Misty, ¿Qué sentido tiene que la persona por la que daría mi vida y por la qué recorrería el mundo hasta su mismo final no sepa lo que siento por ella y me vea solo como un amigo por ello? Y qué sentido tiene todo eso si le añadimos que ella también me ama. – En el mismo segundo en el que Ash dijo su última frase, Misty se paró en seco y le miro con un torbellino de emociones en su mirada sobresaltada. – No soy ciego, Misty. Algo estúpido y lento y cobarde para las cosas importantes, pero te he visto. He visto como me observas, como tus ojos me siguen. Se lo que he visto en esos ojos, porque es lo mismo que yo mismo veo cuando me miro al espejo. Es amor. Amor no correspondido. Hace años que me enamore de ti, hace meses que se de tus sentimientos.

- Pero, ¿Por qué no? – Intentó preguntar Misty pero las palabras no le salían. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Y si me equivocaba, Misty? ¿Y si no sentías lo que yo veía claramente? ¿Y si era todo producto de una mente atormentada por la idea de tener tan cerca a su alma gemela sin poder decirle lo que siente en verdad, en lo más hondo de su corazón? Pero después de esto no puedo callar. No puedo perderte sin antes habértelo dicho. Es algo superior a mí, compite contra todos mis miedos para decirte la verdad y decírtela a la cara.

- Ash, yo…

- Sé que me amas. Y tú, ahora, sabes que te amo. No es tan complicado Misty. El amor nunca lo es. El miedo, los celos, la ira, la incomprensión, el autoengaño y el auto despreció son los culpables de hacer del amor una emoción compleja y traicionera.

Misty ante la revelación de Ash simplemente le cogió de la mano, le sonrió y tiró de él rumbo a la ciudad que se perfilaba en el horizonte. Notaba la carga estática recorriéndole el cuerpo producto de un Pikachu, que debido a la felicidad de ver a su amo cumplir su sueño, estaba soltando ligeras descargas de alegría. Ash sonrió también mientras se le caldeaba el estomago con una sensación maravillosa.  
Porque al final, no es necesario decir nada, ni siquiera dar un beso. Al final, la simpleza de un toque, puede ser más revelador, que cualquier otro gesto. La mano de Misty había dicho más, al agarrar la de Ash, que lo que pudiera haber dicho ella misma con todo el tiempo del mundo.

Al fin y al cabo, el amor no es tan complicado.


End file.
